


Birthday Surprise

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-05
Updated: 2001-11-05
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Alex has a surprise for Walt on his birthday.





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Birthday Surprise by Jennie & Jami Wilsen

TITLE: Birthday Surprise  
AUTHORS: Jennie & Jami Wilsen  
SERIES: X Files  
PAIRING: Sk/K  
RATING: NC-17  
STATUS: New, complete  
SERIES/SEQUEL: No and no  
FEEDBACK: We'd love to hear what you think! <> and <>  
ARCHIVE: RatB, DitB - others please ask first.  
WEBSITES: <http://www.saradadevi.com/> and our pages at RatB, thanks to Ned & Leny <http://www.squidge.org/~terma/>  
DISCLAIMER: Not our characters.  
NOTES: Thanks to Teri and Peach for the Beta.  
WARNING: Discipline - in a very mild way. If spankings bother you, don't read this one.  
SUMMARY: Alex has a surprise for Walt on his birthday.

* * *

Birthday Surprise  
by Jennie and Jami  
For Lorelei on her birthday

Walter Skinner shut the door behind him and put the keys in his pocket with a quiet sigh. Making his way to the drinks cabinet, he retrieved a glass and began a search for the scotch.

It had been a long, tiring day and despite it being a 'special day' as Alex had kept reminding him in the week leading up to it, his birthday had only served to remind him of his age.

He began to pour the whisky into the glass and didn't stop until he'd reached the halfway mark. He smiled grimly to himself.

"What the hell are you doing?" came a concerned voice from the doorway to the kitchen. Alex stood there with a surprised expression on his face.

"What does it look like?" Walter asked dryly.

Alex frowned and shook his head. "No. Just leave it there. Maybe later. I-" He stopped. And grinned. "I have something for you."

Walter paused, thinking. It would be just like Alex to spring a surprise birthday party on him. "Please, tell me it isn't a surprise party."

Alex smirked. "No. Just dinner. Come on." He indicated for Walter to follow him.

Shrugging, Skinner followed his lover into the dining area. He did, however, bring his drink along. There was no way of telling what Alex might have in mind. A little liquid fortification might well be in order. That decidedly teasing expression on Alex's face warned him that anything was possible.

And then he saw the table. His eyes opened wide as he realized that Alex had gone to painstaking efforts to make it as romantic as possible. the place settings were meticulously arranged and there was a lovely - yes, lovely -centerpiece - flowers, no less.

"Alex," he murmured, "this is... I.... thanks."

The guarded look in those verdant eyes eased and Alex smiled. Really smiled. Something Walt had seldom seen in their time together. He liked it.

"You should do that more often."

That adorably confused frown wrinkled Alex's forehead. "Do what?"

"Smile like that." Walter smiled back at him, letting his eyes show just how appreciative he was of Alex's efforts to make this 'special day' significant for both of them. He lifted his chin. "So, shall we sit down?"

"YOU can sit," Alex said, "while I bring in the food. I kept it warm. Wanted to make sure it would be done by the time you got home."

Walter obediently took his place at the table, marveling at the care and attention that Alex had obviously lavished. There was no mistaking it; if they hadn't already been sharing a bed, Walter would have had no other choice but to assume a seduction was on the menu. He put his glass of scotch down and picked up the crystal wine glass. Then he noticed the bottle in the ice. As Alex came in with two plates, Walter lifted a brow at him. "Bubbly, Alex?"

Alex gave him a curious look. "No way. That's for later... we have this," Alex waved to an open bottle of red wine on the table, "to go with dinner."

Walter's stomach growled in response.

Alex smirked and placed the plates down, carefully. "Back in a second."

Walter sipped at his scotch, mildly wondering if Alex wasn't actually deriving more satisfaction from this than he was letting on. He'd guessed that Alex wanted to do something for him, but this was way out of the ordinary. Alex had - up until now - tended to display a general unease with the overtly romantic gestures that one could expect from two lovers who shared the passions that they did.

He watched in amazement as Alex bustled back and forth from the kitchen bringing a steaming bowl of Stroganoff, another of rice, a basket of rolls, and ... Oysters?

Seemed Alex had great plans for tonight.

His depression dissipated - anticipation taking its place. Finally, FINALLY Alex was showing signs of relaxing his wariness. He didn't know what had prompted the change - but, hell, this gave him hope that they'd moved on to a new dimension in their relationship.

Smiling at Alex, Skinner did his level best to let the man know that he understood and appreciated the change.

And Alex actually blushed.

Walt cleared his throat and decided to let it pass. "Looks great, Alex. I never knew you could cook."

"Well, then," Alex said gruffly, "let's eat."

The dinner passed in comfortable silence. Every so often, though, Walt looked over and saw an expression of... what? ... in Alex's eyes.

He had a feeling that there was more to come - what he couldn't guess, but judging by the smirk that occasionally appeared on those lush lips, he suspected it would be... interesting.

When they had both eaten their fill and Walter had cleared the second helping of the delicious food, Alex stood and took both their plates to clear them away. Walter wondered why the tension in the room seemed to increase with this simple act. Alex seemed to be preparing for...something. Walter stifled a groan. WHAT did Alex have planned? Some kind of present-

Alex's reappearance at the table, empty-handed, did nothing to enlighten him. A slight smile curled the edges of Alex's mouth, giving him the appearance of an imp, particularly with that sparkle in his eyes. Alex was up to something; Walt could feel it all the way to his bones. To be honest, he felt it all the way to his groin, too. Hmm... the evening could get even more interesting.

Walter cleared his throat and gave him a quizzical look. "What about dessert? Usually it's traditional to have a cake."

"Don't worry, Walt," Alex assured him. "You'll have your cake and eat it too."

If THAT wasn't as laden with innuendo as anything else this birthday dinner had been leading up to... Walt grinned at him. "When?"

"Go ahead and drink a little of that scotch. You might need it." Alex snickered under his breath, drained his glass of the rich red Bordeaux and then stood, taking their wine glasses and cutlery and the rest of the dishes with him. "I'll get the cake." Settled on the couch, Skinner waited for Alex's reappearance. His mind whirled with possibilities... the anticipation making his cock harden. He'd learned early on that Alex had a truly uninhibited approach to sex. Would the promised cake be smeared over his body only to be licked off by Alex's wicked tongue? Or, something even more interesting.

As the possibilities ran through his mind, his cock hardened even more. With a stifled groan, he reached down and adjusted himself. Maybe the anticipation alone was Alex's 'surprise'.

"Problems there, Walt?"

Damn, he hadn't even heard the man walk into the living room, so lost in his fantasies was he. "Um.... no - just, er, well, you know," Walt said in an embarrassingly defensive voice. He cleared his throat again. "So - cake now?"

"Not yet," Alex said with a smirk. "After..."

Uh oh.

"After what, exactly?"

The smile widened. "First you have to strip."

Ah - so, cake on the body it was...

Walt thought it over for about three seconds and decided that he would go along with this plan that Alex had hatched. He began to remove his tie, then to unbutton his shirt. As his hands moved to undo his belt, Alex sauntered over to his chair and pulled it a little way from the table, then sat and observed Walt with an intent gaze.

Obviously Alex was going to watch. Walter found himself putting more into it, peeling away the shirt and his pants, turning it into a strip show. By the time he'd reached his socks and had pulled them both off, Alex was shifting a little uncomfortably in his seat. Good, thought Walt; at least he wasn't the only one with a problem. Last to go were his shorts, which slid down his legs and over his feet with a flourish?. Standing proudly, his hard length jutting up in the air, he said, "Okay. Your turn."

Alex patted his lap. "Come over here, Walt."

Walt felt a frisson of expectation and doubt crawl over him, leaving a trail of goose-bumps. "Why?" he asked.

"Because you're the birthday boy," Alex stated, a gleam in his eyes. Then Alex licked his lips. The sight of that pink tongue flicking against those kissable, fuckable lips was enough to make Walter's cock twitch. Alex's eyes darted down, saw the movement and then glanced back up to Walt's face. "It's a tradition," he explained.

OH. So... no cake on the body, after all? An inkling of what Alex intended began to percolate in the back of Walt's mind. Despite Alex's careful pose of confident nonchalance, he suspected Alex was just as aroused as himself at the moment.

"Tradition, eh?" Skinner walked over to Alex slowly. "You DO know I'm 46 this year? If you spank me that many times your hand will fall off."

Krycek smiled as if butter wouldn't melt in his mouth. "Trust me, Walt - I won't hurt either of us."

"Wellll, in that case-" As he lowered himself to lay across Alex's lap, Walt said softly, "I DO trust you, Alex. In here - when it's just us - like... this."

A sigh of gratified thanks was Alex's response.

Once settled, Skinner waited with a mixture of trepidation and desire. This kind of game had never held any appeal for him in the past - but then he'd never had such a lover as Alex.

"Comfy?" Alex inquired gently.

Skinner snorted. "As much as possible while laying here waiting for a spanking."

"Good." Without warning, Alex's hand impacted with his ass.

Skinner jerked in surprise and gasped. Waited for the next blow.

But...

A well lubed finger ran between his asscheeks, stopping to rub gently at his opening. He pushed up, wanting more and Alex chuckled.

Then abruptly Alex's hand smacked down on his taut flesh again, this time the slight sting connecting sharply with some part of Walter's brain that he hadn't ever really noticed before. A totally uninhibited flood of heat washed over his body and he found himself wondering how he was going to make it to - oh hell - forty-six swats... without coming all over Alex's leg. Particularly with that delightful interlude that Alex had introduced -

He jumped as Alex's hand connected with his ass again, and then again, the smacks and the accompanying sharp pain leaving an after-burn that continued to feed the endorphin rush that was drowning him.

Alex laid his hand caressingly against the heated skin, and then lifted away momentarily only to return to Walt's anus, sliding between his asscheeks. Worming the tip of his slicked finger into Skinner's hole, Alex moved it in and out, slowly.

"Don't worry, big guy," Alex whispered. "I won't leave you hanging."

Walter could barely speak, the tip of his cock was dripping and no doubt leaving a wet patch on Alex's jeans where it was pressed against them. He swallowed and said gruffly, "You'd better not, or you'll find yourself over MY knee."

Alex stopped, withdrawing his finger. He tutted from above Walt and said, "Threats? Dangerous, for someone in your position, Walt." A quick rain of successive slaps to the heat and pain already blooming all over his butt made Walter move and grunt despite himself.

Jesus, it was only a spanking; what had happened to his stoic ability to handle sensation? But this had all the flavor of that dark, delicious side of Alex that delighted in dominating him.

He began to suspect that maybe Alex had been looking for a way to explore this side of the possibilities with him for some time. It all fit in the pattern; the way their paths had crossed before they'd discovered their mutual shared affections and the desire for more than just casual sex. Alex had taken a little too much pleasure in dominating him and Walt had come to understand it was from Alex's own secret insecurities.

He grinned, unseen, from his position over Alex's lap as Alex switched once more from spanks to this excruciatingly teasing finger-fucking. Maybe Alex was subconsciously telling him in the only way that Alex knew how, that he wanted a taste of this himself.

Once again, Alex inserted his finger into Walt's asshole. Then he added another, crooking them just so and-

"Shit!" Skinner writhed as his prostate was lovingly touched. "Alex," he warned, "'m gonna..."

"Not yet, you aren't," Alex growled. "Get up."

Oh, the dangerous promise in those words. Eager to see what came next, Skinner scrambled to his feet. "What now?"

"Now I'm going to fuck you. Hard. Fast. Deep."

The huskily spoken words sent a thrill clear through to Walt's toes.

"Oh yeah," he agreed.

Rising, Alex opened the fly of his jeans and shoved the material down to his knees. "Bend over the table, Walt, and I'll give you the rest of your present."

The sight of Alex pulling down his jeans was nearly enough to bring Skinner to the completion he sought. That mouthwatering erection of Alex's was making him feel torn between wanting to have Alex fuck him with it, or to drop to his knees and take it in his mouth. But... hard and deep... oh yeahhhh -

Walt leaned over the table, hoping it would take the weight. It seemed solid enough. And then all thought fled as he heard the unmistakable sound of lube sliding wetly onto Alex's cock.

Moments later, Alex's hand went to Walter's hip and the other slid Alex's cock unerringly down and into his waiting ass. Speared slowly, Alex gave a deep, heartfelt groan that Walt felt resonate through him as Alex leaned into him and over his back.

"Oh god," Walt said, reverently. "Fuck, that feels good."

"Happy now?" Alex panted, letting the momentum of gentle thrusts carry his prick deeper into Walter from behind.

"Ecstatic."

"Well then THIS should really make you happy..." So saying, Alex increased the power of his thrusts, slamming into the delightfully silky and hot depths of Walt.

"Ah! Oh, god, Alex - more... please - MORE!"

With a grunt, Alex did his best to meet Walt's demands. So good - so very FUCKING good... almost painfully so. He felt the warning signs of impending orgasm gathering in the small of his back and reached around to jack Skinner's cock.

Oh yes - together... they were gonna come at the same time if it killed him. Gasping, panting, Alex closed his eyes and willed himself to wait.

Walter arched back to meet Alex's thrusts and with that hand gripping his cock tightly, jerking him with that expert, knowing rhythm, he began to feel the sweet ache of pleasure that had been teasing his balls ever since the game had begun as it rose higher and finally strained towards the peak. Alex was pounding his ass with furious abandon, letting go and just... fucking... fucking him... hard...the way he'd promised...

Alex gave a slightly strangled near-whimper above him, leaning into him and gripping his hip hard for better leverage, absently squeezing Walt's cock harder.

OH shit - there it was - right there... Sweet, fucking deep, and hard, and overwhelming, like being submerged in a tidal wave -

Walter's hearing began to go, diminishing as he felt his heart beating strongly, loudly. With a guttural cry, he spilled hot fluid all over Alex's hand, and he could feel the unrestrained shudders as Alex's orgasm followed his over the edge, pulsing deep. Oh god, coming and coming... Alex...

He hadn't realized he'd shouted it aloud until he swallowed, with a raspy throat that was dry from groaning and exclaiming every time one of those wild thrusts filled him .

They collapsed in a heap, both overcome by their reactions. "Sleepy," Skinner managed to say.

Alex merely moaned.

Groaning in unison, they untangled themselves and headed up to the bed -supporting each others' bodies along the way. Already naked, Skinner climbed into the bed. He didn't even have the energy to watch Alex strip his own clothes off.

Alex smiled fondly at the relaxed form of this man - the man he realized was growing to be ever more a part of himself.

How the HELL had this happened? And where would they find themselves, further down the road?

Chocolate brown eyes opened to look at him drowsily. Lifting the comforter, Walt silently asked that Alex join him. That look drew him to the bed, and he found himself wrapped in two warm arms. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and allowed sleep to creep over him.

As he drifted off to sleep, Alex thought he heard a murmured "I love you" from Walt.

Love you too, he thought.

  
Archived: October 11, 2001 


End file.
